sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Абсценная лексика
Обсце́нная ле́ксика (нецензурные выражения, непечатная брань) — от (непристойный, грязный, бесстыдный), которое, в свою очередь, восходит к (отвратительный, непристойный, неприличный) — сегмент бранной лексики различных языков, включающий грубейшие (похабные, непристойно мерзкие, вульгарные) бранные выражения, часто выражающие спонтанную речевую реакцию на неожиданную (обычно неприятную) ситуацию. Лингвисты разделяют понятия ненормативная лексика и табуированная лексика от oбсценной лексики. Обсценная лексика является лишь одним из видов этих двух лингвистических феноменов. Одной из разновидностей обсценной лексики в русском языке является русский мат. Обсценная лексика является спорным материалом для рассуждений правомерности её использования в СМИ и литературе, хотя и является древним «фольклёрным» феноменом русских традиций, истории и словесности в сакральности и бытовом общении. Функции употребления Специалисты называют различные функции употребления обсценной лексики в речи: * повышение эмоциональности речи; * разрядка психологического напряжения; * оскорбление, унижение адресата речи; * демонстрация раскованности, независимости говорящего; * демонстрация пренебрежительного отношения к системе запретов; * демонстрация принадлежности говорящего к «своим» и т. п. Научные изыскания Ненормативная лексика со времён «христианизации» русского народа подвергается нападкам и запретам, но как бы там ни было — выживает и дошла до наших времён в относительно первозданном виде. Исследования эмоциональных выражений народа — места, времени, ситуаций и взаимосвязей, продемонстрировали определённые лингвистически-эмоциональные ситуационные связи в использовании «мата». Зачастую это агрессивные проявления в словах, как средство словесной атаки «противника», или — борьба с болью и стрессом. Встречаются вариации шуточного и повседневно-бытового использования в общении сверстников и приятелей дружной компании. Когда-то «мат» носил сакральный характер и использовался в обрядах или во время боя, как устрашение во время позывных и в атаках. С приходом на Русь христианства и с возвращением некоторых представителей родов в сане новой религии с иноземных территорий, среди народа язычников стало просвещаться новая культура, и, традиции с определёнными ценностями (порой не совсем приемлемыми и привычными русскому народу). Летописи того времени сообщают о том, что на хороводах и шабаше у костров ежевечерне собираются толпы народы под дудки и гул бранной речи в веселье и пиршествах, а храмы церковные пусты и безмолвны. Для борьбы со старыми традициями язычества использовались разные методы — от убеждения до насилия. Обман и запугивание «безграмотных и наивных» постепенно давал свой результат и приводил в лоно церкви сначала женщин с детьми, а затем и их неугомонных мужчин, которые-то и мужьями не всегда были; принцип коммуны — совместного коммунального проживания. Кто купил или заплатил калым, тот и владел (коли ещё и силой обладал). И без грубости словесной было не обойтись — «законов праведных» не существовало. В этот период создалась легенда о вреде ругательств и влияния демонов и злых сил природы на сознание человека, которые должны привести к неминуемой гибели, и агрессора, и жертвы словесной атаки. Эти легенды дошли до наших дней. Некоторые религиозные фанатики и псевдо-исследователи от эзотерики, поддерживая былую идею и создавая новые «сказки научного характера» продолжают навязывать нам, что «мат» приносит вред, и, любое сказанное слово «скверны» влияет на здоровье — демонстрируя свои доводы «Кирлиановским методом в исследованиях», «подтверждениями науки», «реагированием рамок», «аурой» и т.д. Но кто изучал и проверял весь их бред? Никто… до сравнительно недавнего времени. К примеру, в начале XXI века активизировались и стали распространятся статьи «о положительном влиянии молитвы на ауру человека, и, отрицательном — обсцентной лексики»: якобы данные исследования подтвердили снимки, сделанные при помощи кирлианоского аппарата. Однако распространение подобных заявлений никем не опровергалось и не доказывалось, пока в 2004 году за проверку фактов взялся исследователь словесности, русский поэт, писатель и учёный А. Н. Погребной-Александров. Воспользовавшись статусом журналиста он провёл несколько экспериментов и проанализировал результаты «исследований» подобного характера. Всё оказалось ложью в вымыслах и подтасовках, а иногда и случайными ошибками несовершенства аппаратуры с иллюзорным фанатизмом верующих, которые в молниях и разрядах видели образы желаемых «ангелических структур света». Положительное или отрицательное влияние мата или молитвы на «ауру» и испытуемого субъекта также не подтвердилось. Подняв вопрос в прессе, был организован ряд экспериментов в госпиталях Нью-Йорка, которые также показали, что никакого влияния на хирургических больных данные процессы не оказывают, а порою и вредны при промедлении и невмешательстве врача в нужный критический момент между жизнью и смертью больного. Исследования доктора Ричарда Стефанса, под чьим руководством проводились опыты и чьи результаты опубликованны в 2009 году, продемонстрировали, что брань это универсальное лингвистическое явление и довольно эмоциональная форма речи. В попытках объяснить, как и почему возникла и сохранилась подобная лексика, учёный утверждает, что выводы позволяют объяснить популярность ругани в речи у людей по всему миру. В эксперименте задействовали 64 студента. Испытуемых добровольцев просили держать руку в ледяной воде и терпеть боль, нецензурно выражаясь. Затем им запрещали использовать матерную лексику и просили опускать в воду другую руку. Опыт показал, что, выражаясь нецензурно, можно вытерпеть боль в среднем на 40 секунд дольше. Кроме того, после брани боль чувствовалась не так сильно. Напомним, что в 2007 году британские ученые выяснили, что сквернословие на работе укрепляет корпоративный дух, снимает стресс и повышает производительность труда. Ненормативная лексика в русском языке Разновидностью абсценной лексики, получившей большое распространение в русском языке, является русский мат, насчитывающий 6-7 словооснов. В русском языке присутствует также несколько десятков других абсценных слов, не являющихся матерными и значительно менее табуированных, но тоже считающихся «неприличными». Ненормативная лексика и общество thumb|Советский агитационный плакат «Наше условие — долой сквернословие!», автор — Константин Иванов, 1981 Жёсткий запрет на публичное употребление абсценной лексики и фразеологии, идеографически и семантически связанных с запретной темой секса и сексуальной сферы, сложился у восточных славян — предков русских, украинцев, белорусов — ещё в языческую эпоху в качестве прочной традиции народной культуры, и строго поддерживался Православной церковью. Поэтому данное табу обрело для русского народа давнюю традицию, освящённую не одним тысячелетием. В связи с этим характерны опубликованные информационным агентством «Интерфакс» данные социологического опроса по вопросу об отношении россиян к использованию ненормативной лексики в публичных выступлениях звёзд шоу-бизнеса, проведённого в июле 2004 Всероссийским центром изучения общественного мнения. Подавляющее большинство россиян (80 %) негативно относится к использованию ненормативной лексики в публичных выступлениях звёзд шоу-бизнеса, в программах и материалах, рассчитанных на массовую аудиторию, считая употребление матерных выражений недопустимым проявлением распущенности. 13 % опрошенных допускают употребление мата в тех случаях, когда он используется в качестве необходимого художественного средства. И только 3 % полагают, что если мат часто употребляется в общении между людьми, то попытки запретить его на эстраде, в кино, на телевидении — это просто ханжество. Несмотря на распространённость нецензурных выражений во всех слоях русского общества на всех этапах его истории, в России традиционно существовало табу на использование абсценной лексики в печатном виде (отсюда, очевидно, и идёт название «нецензурная брань»). Это табу несколько ослабло в последнее время в связи с демократизацией общества и ослаблением государственного контроля за печатной сферой (первой в истории России отменой цензуры на длительный срок), переменами в общественной морали после распада СССР, массовой публикацией литературных произведений и переписки признанных русских классиков, писателей-диссидентов и нынешних постмодернистов. Снятие запрета на освещение определенных тем и социальных групп привело к расширению рамок приемлемой лексики в письменной речи. Мат и жаргон вошли в моду, став одним из средств пиара. Среди детей и подростков умение материться подсознательно считалось и считается одним из признаков взрослости. Ну и разумеется, как только подрастающее поколение овладевало азами этих знаний, оно испытывало крайнюю необходимость продемонстрировать достигнутое — отсюда надписи на заборах, стенах общественных туалетов, школьных партах — а теперь и в Интернете. Следует отметить, что, вопреки распространённому мнению, в местах лишения свободы ненормативная лексика сравнительно мало используется. Это связано с жёсткими уголовными «понятиями», согласно которым каждый заключённый должен нести ответственность за всё им сказанное («отвечать за базар»), а многие устойчивые нецензурные выражения воспринимаются в буквальном значении. Напрмер, посылание кого-либо на «три буквы» рассматривается как указание данному человеку, что его место — именно там, то есть как заявление о принадлежности его к касте «петухов». Невозможность доказать такое заявление может привести к тяжёлым последствиям для «пославшего». Возвращаясь к теме «ненормативная лексика и общество», следует подчеркнуть, что нынешняя свобода высказывания все же не отменяет ответственности говорящего и пишущего. Конечно, вряд ли возможно запретить человеку ругаться, если это единственное средство самовыражения, которое ему доступно (учитывая ограничения, налагаемые воспитанием или условиями существования — «с волками жить — по-волчьи выть»). Конечно, не следует подвергать сожжению (или иному способу уничтожения) книги модных писателей. Однако прилюдная брань в нормальной обстановке неминуемо нарушает права и унижает достоинство тех людей, для которых табу сохраняет силу (по моральным, религиозным и иным соображениям). Прецедент «Ароян против Киркорова» Анатолий Баранов, один из исследователей современной нецензурной лексики, говорит по этому поводу: «Я выступаю за ограничение обсценной лексики, потому что если она будет использоваться слишком широко, она потеряет свою табуированность, и русский язык лишится важной особенности, которой нет в других языках мира. И я прекрасно понимаю тех людей, которые возмущены использованием обсценной лексики в СМИ. Мне даже представляется, что это нарушение прав человека — ведь кого-то это оскорбляет. Но нельзя запрещать её употребление тем, кто этого хочет. Идеальный вариант — это предупреждение, скажем, такое: „В этой книге используются такие-то слова“, чтобы предоставить читателю возможность выбора». С практической стороной реализации его позиции можно ознакомиться в цитатах его экспертного заключения по делу «Ароян против Киркорова» (приведены в разделе «Российская юридическая практика» статьи Оскорбление). Использование ненормативной лексики в искусстве и СМИ Табуирование обсценной лексики — явление сравнительно позднее: ещё в документах и переписке петровского времени она встречается сравнительно свободно. Однако ко второй половине XVIII века её использование в печатных изданиях перестало быть возможным, и широко использующие обсценную лексику стихотворения Ивана Баркова распространялись исключительно в списках. На протяжении всего XIX века обсценная лексика также оставалась уделом «неофициальной» части творческого наследия поэтов и писателей: нецензурные эпиграммы и сатирические стихотворения Пушкина, Лермонтова и других авторов ими самими не публиковались и вообще в России обнародованию не подлежали (политические эмигранты из России начали публиковать их в Европе лишь во второй половине XIX века). Первые попытки снять табу с обсценной лексики были предприняты в 1920-е гг. и не носили массового характера; интерес к матерным словам у большинства авторов не был в это время самодовлеющим и увязывался в основном со стремлением свободно говорить о сексуальной сфере. В советский период общественный запрет на обсценную лексику действовал очень последовательно, что не мешало (и до сих пор не мешает) подавляющему большинству населения охотно употреблять эту лексику в частной жизни. Задачи художественного освоения обсценной лексики поставили перед собой писатели русского самиздата, начиная с Юза Алешковского. С 1990-х гг., когда цензурные запреты исчезли, обсценная лексика шире проникает в литературу, используясь в различных функциях. Самая простая из этих функций — реалистическая передача разговорной речи: если в жизни люди матерятся, то было бы странно, если бы в книгах точно такие же люди этого не делали. У некоторых авторов персонажи не злоупотребляют обсценной лексикой (так в книгах Виктора Пелевина она почти всегда присутствует, но в очень небольших количествах), у других речь персонажей изобилует сильными выражениями (так в романах Баяна Ширянова из жизни наркоманов герои, в соответствии с принципом жизненной правды, не стесняются в выражениях). В ряде других случаев писатели используют обсценную лексику с более сложными целями: так в поэзии Германа Лукомникова обсценная лексика часто употребляется для воссоздания атмосферы карнавала (в понимании М. М. Бахтина), а в стихах Шиша Брянского предпринимается попытка воскресить и одновременно спародировать древнюю сакральную функцию инвективной лексики, ее отнесённость к ключевым языческим обрядам (прежде всего, инициации). Обсценная лексика в соединении с суржиком присутствует в сатирическо-комедийных пьесах Леся Подеревянского ( ), где она помогает сделать их более реальными, показать принадлежность героев определённым слоям населения. Среди пользователей компьютерных сетей распространена замена некоторых букв в матерных словах специальными символами («*!@#$$%^&»), например: «это ох#@тельно», «I f*ed up my system». Иногда на форумах фильтрация ненормативной лексики производится автоматически, и тогда можно встретить осквернение совершенно безобидных выражений, например «ходовы ~ ~ ~ ~ ки» вместо «ходовые балки». Исследователи русской ненормативной лексики Как отмечалось в статье В. М. Мокиенко «Русская бранная лексика: цензурное и нецензурное» (1994), активными теоретическими исследованиями русской обсценной лексики в ХХ веке занимались в основном зарубежные исследователи. Начиная с конца 1970-х годов, на Западе был опубликован целый ряд статей и монографий на эту тему. С началом перестройки несколько лексикографических справочников было выпущено в США — их характеризовала уже практическая направленность, стремление «пополнить лексический багаж» студентов-русистов, обучающихся на стандартных литературных русских текстах, облегчить для них живое общение с русскими. Критическому анализу словарей русского мата посвящена статья А.Плуцера-Сарно «Матерный словарь как феномен русской культуры» (http://plutser.ru). Здесь же приводится библиография лексикографических источников за период 1970—1996. А также большое количество других материалов по русской обсценной лексике, в том числе материалы «Словаря русского мата» в 12-ти томах. Начало российским исследованиям в этой сфере положили работы Б. А. Успенского и В. Быкова, которые также вышли за рубежом. В 1997 появилась первая в России научная монография, посвященная проблемам сквернословия, написанная доктором филологических наук профессором В. И. Жельвисом «Поле брани. Сквернословие как социальная проблема» (переиздана в 2001). В 1998 российские исследователи Анатолий Баранов и Дмитрий Добровольский выпустили словарь «Русская заветная идиоматика» (http://slovari.ru/lang/ru/ivoc/bui/ustroist.html). В 2001 и 2005 гг. Алексей Плуцер-Сарно издал 1 и 2 тома 12-томного «Словаря русского мата», который он составляет в течение 25 лет: * А. Плуцер-Сарно. Материалы к словарю русского мата. Т. 1. Лексические и фразеологические значения слова «хуй». СПб: Лимбус Пресс, 2001—392 с (ISBN 5-8370-0161-1) Материалы словаря публикуются автором в интернете по адресу http://plutser.ru * Плуцер-Сарно А. Материалы к словарю русского мата. Т. 2. Опыт построения справочно-библиографической базы данных лексических и фразеологических значений слова «пизда». 801 фразеологическая статья. (Серия: «Plutser`s dictionary»). СПб.; М.: Лимбус Пресс, 2005. 538 c. (ISBN 5-8370-0395-9) Материалы 2 тома также публикуются автором в интернете по адресу http://plutser.ru Происхождение русской обсценной лексики thumb|center|750px|[[Берестяная грамота из Старой Руссы № 35, XII век: «Якове брате, еби лежа, ебехото, аесово»]] Давно установлено, что русская обсценная лексика имеет древние славянские и индоевропейские корни. Современные исследователи не рассматривают всерьёз бытующее в русском народе ненаучное представление о том, что обсценная лексика была заимствована русскими из татарского во время татаро-монгольского ига. При этом предлагаются различные варианты этимологии основных словообразовательных корней, однако все они, как правило, восходят к индоевропейским или праславянским основам. Так, например, В. М. Мокиенко пишет http://www.philology.ru/linguistics2/mokiyenko-94.htm: «Основные „три кита“ русского мата… этимологически расшифровываются достаточно прилично: праславянское *jebti первоначально значило 'бить, ударять', *huj (родственный слову хвоя) — 'игла хвойного дерева, нечто колкое', *pisьda — 'мочеиспускательный орган'». Те же праформы (правда, с некоторым сомнением по поводу *huj) приводятся в http://poliglos.info/selec/slaw.php. Интересно отметить, что семантические изменения современного эвфемизма «трахать» практически повторяют историю слова *jebti. Категоризация русской бранной лексики А. В. Чернышев распределяет «'ключевые термины матерного лексикона'» на три группы: * обозначающие мужские и женские половые органы и обозначающие половой акт; * переносящие значение половых органов и полового акта на человека как на предмет называния; * в нарочито огрублённом виде заимствования из «культурной речи» (кондом, педераст). В. М. Мокиенко считает данную классификацию излишне обобщённой и предлагает свою, более подробную, классификацию русской бранной лексики и фразеологии. При этом термины «''бранная лексика''» и «''обсценная лексика''» понимаются как взаимно пересекающиеся, хотя и не полностью идентичные. Брань — это оскорбительные, ругательные слова, тогда как обсценная лексика — это грубейшие вульгарные выражения, табуизированные слова. Главный признак, неразрывно связывающий две эти лексические группы, — эмоционально-экспрессивная реакция на неожиданные и неприятные события, слова, действия и т. п. Исследователь классифицирует русскую бранную лексику по функционально-тематическому принципу, выделяя следующие основные группы: * Наименования лиц с подчеркнуто отрицательными характеристиками типа: ** глупый, непонятливый человек; ** подлый, низкий человек; ** ничтожный человек, ничтожество; ** проститутка, продажная женщина. * Наименования «неприличных», социально табуированных частей тела — «срамные слова». * Наименования процесса совершения полового акта. * Наименования физиологических функций (отправлений). * Наименования «результатов» физиологических отправлений. В. М. Мокиенко указывает, что указанные группы бранной и обсценной лексики в целом представлены практически во всех языках. Что же касается национальных особенностей бранной лексики, то, по его мнению, они связаны с комбинаторикой и частотностью лексем определённого типа в каждом конкретном языке. Исходя из этих критериев, автор говорит о двух основных типах бранной лексики европейских языков: * «Анально-экскрементальный» тип (Scheiss-культура); * «Сексуальный» тип (Sex-культура). В этом плане, по его мнению, русская, сербская, хорватская, болгарская и другие «обсценно-экспрессивные» лексические системы относятся ко второму типу, в то время как чешская, немецкая, английская, французская — к первому. Национальное своеобразие русского языка состоит не в самом наборе лексики, а в её частотном распределении. Ядро русской матерщины, как отмечают все исследователи, составляет очень частотная «сексуальная» триада: хуй — пизда — ебать. Число производных от данных словообразовательных основ и эвфемизмов, используемых для их замены, поистине неисчислимо, ибо они постоянно генерируются живой речью. Чрезвычайно активно эта же триада используется и во фразеологии. Обсценная лексика в государственном языке России В одобренном варианте проекта Федерального закона «О русском языке как государственном языке Российской Федерации» говорится о недопустимости использования нецензурных слов в русском языке как государственном языке России: Статья 3 Часть 2. При использовании русского языка как государственного языка Российской Федерации не допускается употребление оскорбительных слов в отношении расы, национальности, профессии, социальной категории, возрастной группы, пола, языка, религиозных, политических и иных убеждений граждан, употребление нецензурных слов и выражений, а также иностранных слов и словосочетаний при наличии соответствующих аналогов в русском языке.http://spravka.gramota.ru/offdocs.html?id=315 Неформальная лексика народов мира История Заблуждения Зачем нам это знать? Часто можно услышать ханжеское мнение — «запретить», или возгласы из толпы — «зачем нам знать, или по что учить ругательствам». Но если откинуть недопонимание сокральности прошлого и ханжество в русофобии, под прикрытием борьбы за «чистоту русского языка», но навязывая народу слова иностранного происхождения с тем же значением и смыслом что и исконно руссие слова прошлого, можно выделить несколько причин: * Во-первых, это интелектуальность и знане своей истории и истории своего языка общения; * Во-вторых, не знание сленга может привести к плачевным результатам и повлечь к смертельному исходу, что уже не раз было (к примеру, в 90-х годах, во Флориде (США) убили гражданина Германии только потому, что он не мог ответить на неизвестные и непонятные ему слова общеизвестного «национального слэнга»); * В-третьих, «сквернословие» — лишь ханжеско-чванливое мнение русофобов, обвиняющих народ в безграмотности, грубости, скверности и т. д. и т. п.; * В-четвёртых, неформальная лексика народа имеет свою примечательную историю, заблуждения, навязанное мнение церкви (которой зомбированы и вы), исключительность и особенности эмоционального применения (о чём необходимо указывать и учить, а не запрещать); * В-пятых, «запретный плод сладок» и ни вы, ни правители, ни церковь, ни учителя… никто не смог уничтожить сакральную лексику прошлого, дошедшую до наших дней в устах народа, а значит --она имеет право на внимание и жизнь; * В-шестых, знания желательно получать из проверенных источников, а не на улице в додумках и пересказах приятелей; * В-седьмых, на данную тему защищено не мало учёных степеней и филологи могли бы внести свои интересные дополнения; * В-восьмых, разъясняя значение лексики и её смысл, а также моменты и возможность использования, мы можем постараться пояснить, что по-телевизору или по-радио, а также на улице не всегда желательно и есть возможность использовать эти слова; это же будет понятно и для иностранных читателей и переводчиков нашего словаря, и не случится такого, что вновь какой-нить иностранец (выступая в эфире) произнесёт неформальное слово, не очень-то понимая его значение, а народ с радостью и восторгом будет аплодировать ошибке, смеясь над ханжеством ведущих; * И в-девятых (последних), зная значение и произношение неформальных слов, вас уже никто не сможет провести или подшутить над вами: на вопрос — как будет на том или ином языке обращение к девушке для знакомства (к примеру) никто не сможет вам сказать «блядь, пойдём пое*ся» или что-либо в этом роде. Примеры Английский Cлова произносятся нагло-отрывисто, без затягивания гласных. * Fuck (ф’ак) — ебать * Fuck you (ф’ак ю) — ебал вас * Fuck off (ф’ак-оф) — отъебись * Fuck off me (ф’ак-оф ми) — отъебись от меня * Suck (с’ак) — сосать * Ass (ас) — жопа * Asshole (асхол) — пидор (проходная жопа) * Dick (дик) — хуй (есть и имя) * Pusy (пуси) — пиздёнка (кошечка) * Yo (ё') — ты * Bitch (б’ич) — проститутка (блядь) * Bitches (б’ичес) — бляди (проститутки) * Gаy (гей) — гей, «голубой» (весёлый) * Lesby (лесби) — лесбиянка * Bi (байя) — би (бисексуал) * Trans (транс) — транссексуал И ещё: Английский, американский * Ass (arse) — /аc (arc)/ — жопа * Ass hole — /ac хол / — жопа * Faggot — /фЭгот / — педик * Fucking ass — /факинг ас/ — ебаная жопа * Kick ass — /кик ас/ — послать на хуй * Kiss my ass — /кис май ас/ — поцелуй меня в жопу * My ass! — /май ас/ — ещё чего! (щас!) * Move ass — /мув ас/ — шевелить жопой * Motherfucher — /мазафакэ/ — мудак * Balls — /болз/ — яйца * Show balls — /шоу болз/ — быть крутым * Bitch — /беч/ — сука * Bitch around — /беч эраунд/ — выебываться * Son of a bitch — /сан оф э беч/ — сукин сын * Boomboom — /бУмбум/ — ебаться * Boongies — /бУнгиз/ — ягодицы * Butts (buttocks) — /батс(батокс)/ — задница * Bollocks — /бОлокс/ — 1)Яйца. 2)Хуйня * Bull shit — /булшит/ — Хуйня * Cut the bull shit — /кат зе булшит/ — хватит пороть хуйню! * Chicken shit — /чикен шит/ — трус * Сherry — /чЕри / — целка * Сосk — /кок/ — хуй * Suck the cock — /сак зе кок/ — сосать хуй * Suck my dick — /сак май дик/ — отсоси * Crack — /крэк/ — пизда(багамск.) * Crabby — /краби/ — пизда (багамск.) * Cunt — /кант/ — пизда * Clad — /клад/ — пизда (ямайск.) * Boomboom сlad — /бумбум клад/ — ебаная пизда * Damn! — /Дамн!/ — Блядь ! (воскл.) * Dick — /дик/ — хуй * Dick sucker — /дик сакэ/ — членосос * Dickhead — /дикхэд/ — придурок * Fuck — /фак/ — ебаться * Fuck around — /фак эраунд/ — ебаться со всеми * Fuck (away)off — /фак оф / — отъебаться, съебаться * Fuck up — /фак ап/ — заебаться, обломить (ся) * Fuck with — /фак уиз/ — связываться с * Fuck yourself — /фак юселф/ — пошёл на хуй * Fucking idiot — /факИнг Идиот/ — ебаный идиот * Whore — /хор/ — шлюха * Who gives a fuck — /ху гивс э фак/ — кого ебёт? * Hooker — /хукер/ — шлюха * Gooner — /гунер/ — мудак * Jack (Jerk) off — /джэк (джерк) оф/ — дрочить * Knob — /ноб/ — член * I don`t give a fuck — /aй дoнт гив э фак/ — мне пoeбaть * Pimp — /пимп/ — сутенер * Piss off — /пис оф/ — охуеть * Pissflaps — /писфлэпс/ — хуйня * Pussy — /пуси/ — пизда * Eat pussy — /ит пуси/ — лизать пизду * Queer — /куир / — педик * Sissy — /сиси/ — педик * Screw (up) — /cкрю (ап)/ — выебать * Squeeze — /скуиз/ — выебать * Shit — /шит/ — говно, бля Итальянский * Batona — /БатОна/ — Блядь (шлюха) * Сazzo — /кАцо/ — хуй * Сazzo di caccare — /кАцо ди какаре/ — сраный хуй * Neanche cazzo — /неАнке кАцо/ — ни хуя * Ten’cazzo — /тен кАцо!/ — хуй тебе! * Сulo — /кУло/ — жопа * Va fa’n’culo — /ва фан кУло/ — пошел в жопу * Fessa — /фЕса/ — пизда * Fica — /фИка/ — пизда * Figa — /фИга/ — пизда * Leccare la figa — /лекАре ла фИга/ — лекарить * Va fa’n’fica! — /ва фан фИка!/ — пошел в пизду! * Merda — /мЕрда/ — говно * Pezzo di merda — /пЕцо ли мЕрда/ — кусок говна * Putana — /путАна/ — сука * Figlio di putana — /ФИльо ди путАна/ — сукин сын * Puzza — /пУца/ — вонючка * Scappare — /скапАре/ — ебать * Vattone! — /ВАтоне!/ — Отъебись! * Va fa bocca — /Ва фа Бока/ — ебать в рот Французский * La bitte — /ля бит/ — хуй * la queue — /ля кю/ — хуй * la verge — /ля вepж/ — хуй * le zob — /ле зоб/ — хуй * la pine — /ля пин/ — хуй * le con — /ле кон/ — мудак * fils de pute — /фис дёпЮт/ — сукин сын * nique ta mere — /никта мер/ — «ебать твою мать» * ta mere la pute — /тамер ла пют/ — «твоя мать шалава» * encule — /ёнкюле/ — «урод» или «пидар» * suse ma bite — /сюс ма бит/ — «отсоси мой хуй» или просто «отсоси» Французские ругательства (малая часть) * putain — / пютА/ — «блядь», используется и в квебекском * et ta s?ur! — /ытасЁр!/ — буквально «твою сестру!», по смыслу «твою мать!» * bordel de merde — /бордэль дёмЭрд/ — буквально «сраный бардак», по смыслу «полный пиздец» * enfant de pute — /анфА дёпЮт/ — «сукин сын» Китайский * лау ар — хуй * кау ан — яйца * пи ку — жопа * Ни сы + — ты + любое из выше перечисленных * Ган ни ня! — ёб твою мать! Тайский * Джан лай/ай хиа/ай сат — сукин сын * Хи/хой/тжим — пизда * Коуй/Хам/Кадо/Чу — хуй * Ет/Ау/Пи — ебать * Док Тонг/Гали — блядь * На хи — твоё лицо как пизда * Чанг ет — ебать тебя слоном (к женщине) * На чет хи — ебать твоё лицо * На тет — ебальник * Ет по/ме мынг — еб твоего отца/мать * Кот по/ме мынгтай — чтоб твой отец/мать отбросили коньки * Ай дела чан — иди ебись (со всеми) * Ай на ту мия — мудак Большая просьба, эти словечки не употреблять где попало: — на юге, на Самуи, Пукете и в Патани, Ялла и так далее, за такие слова у вас могут быть большие проблемы на полном серьезе. Арабский * шармУта — проститутка Иврит * зонА — шлюха * бэн зонА — сукин сын * зАйн — хуй * кус — пизда * леасОт ба яд — дрочить * лех тиздаен — иди на хуй * кус амак — бля, твою мать, ебать и прочее… * тАхат — жопа * Омо — пидор Белорусский мат В Беларуси царит двуязычие (русский язык в ходу наравне с белорусским). Поэтому в «синеокой» существует 2 вида мата. а). Мат русскоязычных белорусов мало отличается от мата рязанских или томских мужиков (баб). Хоть он и имеет свои фонетические особенности. Так белорусы скажут: «пізьдзец», «блядзь» (или «бляць»), «ябаць», «ідзі ў (читаеться как английское „w“) пізду!», «Хуйня, блядзь, поўная!». б). Белорусско-язычные же белорусы имеют свой неповторимый, сочный мат (или по-белорусски «лáянку»). * выблядак — урод * выдыгáцца — выёбываться * гамóн — пиздец. Популярно также «капéц», слово помягче. * дýпа — жопа. * Ідзі ты да ліхамáтары! — Иди на хуй! в). Стоит заметить, что белорусы чаще не посылают, а проклинают. Например, «Каб ты здох!» (сокращённо — «Каб ты!»), «Каб цябе * трасцá!» («Каб цябе!»). * Забí зяпу! — Заткнись! * запóрхаться — заебаться. * курвíска — сука, блядь. * лайнó — говно. Хотя употребляеться и «гаўно». * лáхаць — ржать. Слово, употребимое только в Восточной Беларуси. * ляснуты — ёбнутый. * мехам ляснуты — припизженный, ёбнутый на всю голову * маркітавáцца — ебаться. * маркітýн — ёбарь. * Мянé дрэчыць! — Меня колбасит! * нáвалач — чужие, приезжие хуи. * пярдóліць — ебать. * самадáйка — шлюха. * Смакчы струк! — Соси хуй! * срáнае гадаўё — козлы, уроды. * сярýн — засранец. * Тóркнула! — Зацепило!, Мне вставило! * халéра — 1) междометия «бля», «блять» с) Хуйня, поебень * Во халера! — Ни хуя себе! * На халеру? — На хуя? * Чэлес — член. * Шкыньдзёхай! — Пиздуй отсюда! Турецкие ругательства * аmina koyim — Амна койИм — ебать тебя * beyinsiz — бейинсыз — безмозглый * igrengsin — ираншсын — проблюйся * agizina sigayim — аизына счайим — так и не выяснили, как правильно на русский перевести, но что-то вроде «отъебись через жопу» * inek — инек — корова, осел * kus beyinli -куш бейинли — слабоумный * sipastik — сыпастик — идиот * chenini capa — ченыны капа — заткнись Японский мат Ругательства * Симатта (shimatta) — «Блин, черт, облом». * Симаймасита (shimaimashita) — Более вежливая форма с тем же смыслом. Используется в приличной компании. * Ти (chi) — «Черт». Произносится на выдохе, когда дела идут плохо. * Кусо/ксо (kusou) — «Дерьмо». Может использоваться фигурально. Часто — в форме восклицания. * Тикусё/тиксё (chikushou) — «Сука». Достаточно резкая форма. Часто используется не как оскорбление, а как восклицание. * Ати ни икэё (Atchi ni ikeyo) — «Канай отсюда». * Дзаккэнаё! (Zakkenayo!) — «Пошел на…». * Удзаттэ! (Uzatte!) — «Пошел в…». * Синдзимаэ! (Shinjimae!) — «Убирайся к черту!» * Тимпункампун (chinpunkanpun) — «Ни хрена об этом не знаю». * Бу- (bu-) — Глагольная матерная приставка. Скажем, «бу-ккоросу» примерно переводится как «убью на фиг». ^_^ Оскорбления * Киккакэ (kikkake) — «позер», человек, пытающийся казаться круче, чем есть. * Тикусёмо (chikushoumou) — «Сукин сын». * Ама (ama) — «Сучка». Буквально переводится как «монахиня». ^_^ * Бака (baka) — «дурак». Не очень оскорбительное выражение. Часто используется детьми. * Бакаяро (bakayarou) — Более оскорбительная и «крутая» форма предыдущего. Используется мужчинами и по отношению к мужчинам. По смыслу ближе к «ублюдок». * Ахо (ahou) — «Придурок, недоумок». * Тэмаэ/Тэмээ (temae/temee) — Оскорбительный мужской вариант местоимения «ты». Обычно по отношению к врагу. Нечто вроде «ублюдок» или «сволочь». * Онорэ (onore) — То же самое, но более грубо. * Кисама (kisama) — То же самое, но еще более грубо. * Коно-яро (kono-yaro) — «Сволочь». * Кусотарэ (kusotare) — «Идиот, дебил». Буквально — «голова из дерьма». * Рэйдзи (reijii) — «Псих». * Одзёсама (ojousama) — «Принцесса», испорченная девчонка из богатой семьи. * Хаппо бидзин (happo bijin) — Двуличный, ко всем подлизывающийся человек. * Яриман (yariman) — «Шлюха». * Косё бэндзё (kosho benjo) — «общественная уборная», девушка, которая никому не отказывает. Непристойности * Омонку (omonkuu) — Делать миньет. * Ака Тётин (Aka Chochin) — «Красный квартал», район проституток. * Сукэбэ (sukebe) — «грязный старикашка». * Тикан (chikan) — «приставала». * Дэмбу (denbu) — Зад. * Кэцу (ketsu) — «Задница». * Кэцуноана (ketsunoana) — «Жопа». * Унко (unko) — Кал, «говно». * Тити (chichi) — Грудь, «сиськи». * Оппай (oppai) — «Буфера». * Тибу (chibu) — Гениталии, «причиндалы». * Данкон (dankon) — Половой член. * О-тин-тин (o-chin-chin) — «Дружок» (ласково — о половом члене). * Типатама (chipatama) — Головка члена. * Бокки (bokki) — «вставший» (о члене). * Момо (momo) — Вагина, «щелка», буквально — «персик». * Варэмэ (wareme) — Вагина, «пизда». См. также * Табуированная лексика * Арго * Вульгаризм * Русский мат * Сленг * Хуй (значения) * Обсценная лексика в берестяных грамотах * Хуй с горы Ссылки * Мат разряжает обстановку, снимает напряжение и помогает человеку влиться в коллектив * Мат помогает переносить боль и бороться с хроническим стрессом, выяснили американские ученые * Форум портала «Миф» - О пользе мата в больничных палатах * Ненормативная лексика помогает бороться с болью * В. М. Мокиенко «Русская бранная лексика: цензурное и нецензурное» (Русистика. — Берлин, 1994, № 1/2) * http://plutser.ru Алексей Плуцер-Сарно «Матерный словарь как феномен русской культуры»] * http://plutser.ru Материалы к Словарю русского мата. Опыт построения справочно-библиографической базы данных лексических и фразеологических значений слова «хуй»] * Елистратов Владимир Станиславович «Словарь русского арго» * Анатолий Баранов и Дмитрий Добровольский, «Русская заветная идиоматика» * Интерактивный словарь эвфемизмов XPEH.ru * Словарь мата * Маша Звездецкая. Кое что о слове «мудак» * Толковый словарь русского мата, онлайновый * Неформальные выражения * Падонковская речь?! * И снова про неформальную лексику народа * И опять… * Из одного интервью * Придурки это удалили из «ЛГ», но что написано пером не выведешь даже химикатами * Комментарии к — Что правит миром * Президент * Самый распространённый, американский… слэнг Список научных работ и словарей второй половины XX века Список в основном взят из статьи В. М. Мокиенко * 27 словарей, изданных в России и СССР с 1859 по 2005 г.г. — CD «СОБРАНИЕ ТОЛКОВЫХ СЛОВАРЕЙ ТЮРЕМНОГО И БЛАТНОГО ЖАРГОНА», М.: 2005, Словарное издательство ЭТС (Электронные и Традиционные словари), ISBN 5864601187 http://www.ets.ru/r/sf000305.htm * Балдаев В. К., Исупов И. М. Словарь тюремно-лагерно-блатного жаргона (речевой и графический портрет советской тюрьмы). М., «Края Москвы», 1992, 526 стр. * Быков В. Русская феня. Словарь современного интержаргона асоциальных элементов. Munchen, 1992, 173 стр. * Жельвис В. И. Поле брани. Сквернословие как социальная проблема. М.: Ладомир, 2001, 350 стр. * Ильясов Ф. Н. Мат в три хода (опыт социологического исследования феномена нецензурной брани) // Человек. 1990, № 3, 198—204. * Козловский В. Собрание русских воровских словарей в четырех томах. Тт. 1-4. New York, 1983. * Козловский В. Арго русской гомосексуальной субкультуры. Материалы к изучению. New York, 1986, 228 cтр. * Косцинский К. Ненормативная лексика и словари // Russian Linguistics, 1980, № 4, 363—396. * Левин Ю. И. Об обсценных выражениях русского языка // Russian Linguistics, 1986, № 10, 61-72. * Мокиенко В. М. Образы русской речи. М., 1986, 278 стр. * Международный словарь непристойностей. Путеводитель по скабрезным словам и неприличным выражениям в русском, итальянском, французском, немецком, испанском, английском языках. Под ред. А. Н. Кохтева. М., 1992, 90 стр. * Плуцер-Сарно, А. Большой словарь мата / Вступ. ст. д. филол. н., проф. А. Д. Дуличенко и д. филол. н. В. П. Руднева. Т. 1: Опыт построения справочно-библиографической базы данных лексических и фразеологических значений слова «хуй». СПб.: Лимбус Пресс, 2001. ISBN 5-8370-0161-1 Большая часть материалов опубликована автором по адресу http://plutser.ru * Росси Жак. Справочник по ГУЛАГу. Исторический словарь пенитенциарных институций и терминов, связанных с принудительным трудом. Предисловие Алена Безансона. London, 1987, 546 стр. Изд. 2-е (в двух частях), дополненное. Текст проверен Н. Горбаневской. М., 1991. * Русский мат. Толковый словарь CD, Словарное издательство ЭТС (Электронные и Традиционные Словари) http://www.ets.ru/r/ei000309.htm * Словарь воровского языка. Слова, выражения, жесты, татуировки. Тюмень, НИЛПО, 1991, 170 стр. * Три века поэзии русского Эроса. Публикации и исследования. М., Издательский центр театра «Пять вечеров», 1992, 160 стр. * Успенский Б. А. Мифологический аспект русской экспрессивной фразеологии (статья первая) // Studia Slavica Hungarica. XXIX, Budapest, 1983, 33-69. * Успенский Б. А. Мифологический аспект русской экспрессивной фразеологии (статья вторая) // Studia Slavica Hungarica. XXXIII/1-4, Budapest, 1987, 37-76. * Успенский Б. А. Религиозно-мифологический аспект русской экспрессивной фразеологии // Semiotics and the History of Culture. Ohio, 1988, 197—302. * Файн А., Лурье В. Все в кайф. СПб., 1991, 196 стр. * Фасмер М. Этимологический словарь русского языка. Под ред. Б. А. Ларина. Перевод с нем. и предисловие О. Н. Трубачева. Тт. 1-4. М., 1964—1973; 2-е изд. 1986—1987. * Чернышев А. В. Современная советская мифология. Тверь, 1992, 80 стр. * Эротика 1992 — Эротика в русской литературе: от Баркова до наших дней. Тексты и комментарии (Литературное обозрение. Специальный выпуск). М., 1992, 112 стр. * Brodsky Hannah. Modern Trends in English Borrowings into Russian // Australian Slavonic and East European Studies. 1992, № 2, 71-84. * Prof. Devkin V. Russische obzöne Lexika (Langenscheidt Verlag, Germany) * Drummond D.A., Perkins G. Dictionary of Russian Obscenities. 3-d, revised edition. Oakland, 1987, 94 стр. * Elyanov D. The Learner’s Russian-English Dictionary of Indecent Words and Expressions.2-d revised edition. Pacific Grove, 1987, 128 стр. * Ermen I. Der obszone Wortschatz im Russischen. Etymologie, Wortbildung, Semantik, Funktion. Magisterarbeit. Berlin, 1991, 105 стр. * Galler Meyer, Marquess Harlan E. Soviet Prison Camp Speach. A Survivor’s Glossary. Supplement by Terms from the Works of A.I. Solzenicyn. Madison, 1972, 216 стр. * Galler Meyer. Soviet Prison Camp Speach. A Survivor’s Glossary. Supplement. Hayward, California, 1977, 102 стр. * Geiges A., Suworowa T. Liebe steht nicht auf dem Plan. Frankfurt, 1989. * Glasnost M. 100 schmutzige russische Worter. Deutsch-kyrillische Lautschrift. Herausgegeben von M. Glastnost und illustriert von G. Bauer. Frankfurt/Main, 1988, 69 стр. * Haudressy Dola. Les mutations de la langue russe. Ces mots qui disent l’actualite. Paris, 1992, 269 стр. * Kaufmann Ch.A. A Survey of Russian Obscenities and Invective Usage // Maledicta IV, 2, 1981, 261—282. * Patton F.R. Expressive means in Russian youth slang // Slavic and East European Journal, 1980, № 24, 270—282. * Plahn J. Хуйня-муйня и тому подобное // Russian Linguistics, vol. 11, 1987, 37-41. * Raskin V. On Some Pecularities of Russian Lexikon // Papers from the Parasession on the Lexicon. Chicago, Chicago Linguistic Society. 1978, 312—325. * Razvratnikov Boris Sukich. Elementary Russian Obscenity // Maledicta III, 197—204. * Timroth W. von: Russische und sowjetische Soziolinguistik und tabuisierte Varietaten des Russischen (Argot, Jargons, Slang und Mat) // Slavistische Beitrage. Bd. 164. Munchen, 1983, 7-73. * Timroth W. von: Russian and Soviet Sociolinguistics and Taboo Varieties of the Russian Language (Slavistische Beitrage, Bd. 205). Munchen, 1986. Категория:Лексикология Категория:Русский язык Категория:Общество Категория:Обсценная лексика